


Sometimes The Cold Is The Warmest Thing Of All

by Lyrae_Immortalis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (in a way), Because I Can't Write PWP, Bridgit, But Ivy Is Only Trying To Help, M/M, Oswald And Ivy Banter A LOT, Porn With Plot, Small Mentions Of Ed, Smut, Someone Should Tell Oswald How To Properly Eat A Popsicle, Temperature Play, and Selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae_Immortalis/pseuds/Lyrae_Immortalis
Summary: Oswald struggles with accepting his attraction to Victor, he has been intrigued by him since the moment they first met, but what could ever come of it? Victor was practically made of ice and Oswald has been burned before.





	Sometimes The Cold Is The Warmest Thing Of All

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how much I was tossing up whether or not to delete this before I even posted it. Smut frustrates me so much. Eh, I hope it's okay.

“Stop sulking,” Ivy said as she plopped herself down on the chair beside Oswald.

 

Oswald tensed and rolled his eyes before training them in her direction. “I’m  _ not _ sulking, Ivy.” 

 

“Then what’s with that look on your face?” Oswald huffed and pressed the back of his head into the wall behind him as he looked over at Victor Fries. He was still puttering around his  _ igloo _ gathering his scarce belongings, honestly who builds themselves an igloo in the middle of nowhere. It was entirely benign. A prod to his side shifted his attention from the other man and back to the pestering red head.

 

“Wha-? There’s no  _ look, _ Ivy. I want to go home, I  _ need  _ to get back to Gotham. Incase you have forgotten, I have a throne to recapture and…and I just want out of this desolate wasteland already.” Oswald threw his hands down into his lap and clutched the soft fibers of his fluffy coat. Even wrapped in several layers of the finest winter wear, according to the sales rep, Oswald could still feel the sharp bite of the ice. It was both frightening and fascinating how Fries was immune. 

 

Oswald frowned and shifted his gaze to the man in question, when Ivy told him of the  _ freaks _ that were bred from Arkham, he never imagined coming into contact with a man who’s very physiology was altered so severely. Hugo Strange may have messed with Oswald’s mind, but it was nothing compared to what had happened to Victor.

 

“You’re staring,” Ivy said as she tapped at Oswald’s shoulder with a growing smile spreading across her face.

 

“I… Ivy, please.” Oswald shook his head and tried to ignore her blatant quips. He wasn’t staring and if he was, it was purely out of concern for Fries’ wellbeing. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that the man answered the door in a severe state of nudity, nor the fact that he was walking around half naked with only a pair of pants which sat all too low on his hips. 

 

“Do you think he  _ ever _ gets cold?” Oswald asked abruptly. His question must have been voiced a little loudly, as it drew the other man’s attention. Blazing blue eyes stared at him, unblinking for several moments before flicking away. Oswald rubbed at his arms, trying to quell the goosebumps that prickled all over him.

 

“I’m not sure it’s possible for him to feel the cold. His hair is practically made of icicles, you can’t get much colder than that.” 

 

“I guess you are right.”

 

“Plus,” Ivy continued with a tilt of her head, the pompoms on her beanie swayed in motion as she looked over at the case containing Victor’s suit. “If he needs  _ that  _ to regulate whatever the hell is wrong with him, then heat would be his poison, not the cold.”

 

Oswald nodded in agreement and tried to relax, who knew how long they would have to wait until they could leave. After an hour of sitting and watching the other man putter about, Oswald felt like he was slowly becoming one with the blocks of ice. He couldn’t stop tensing with small shivers and numb didn’t even begin to cover the feeling in his extremities. His knee ached in the severely cool temperature, it was so bad that the balm Ivy created for him, was no longer in effect. Oswald couldn’t wait to get out of there. How long did it take Victor to get ready, this was getting beyond excessive… unless something was bothering him.

 

Oswald rose from the chair and threw a pointed stare to the smiling red head before stalking off to find where it was Victor had disappeared to.

 

“Mr. Fries,” Oswald began as he entered the bedroom finding the man in question sitting on the edge of his unmade bed with a frown marring his face, “or do you prefer to go by Mr. Freeze?” Eerie blue eyes met Oswald’s own before fleeting away.

 

“Call me, Victor. It’s been too long since I last heard someone say my name,” Victor said quietly as he stared at his hands. They were hidden in gloves now, the gloves of his suit. He thought he’d never lay eyes on the thing again, it had  _ almost _ become a forgotten relic of his past… if that was entirely possible. Every waking hour he was reminded of his monstrous state, and there were a lot of them. The altercation which turned him into the creature he now was, had a grander effect than what was first anticipated. Not only had he become a personified icicle but the freezing temperatures slowed down his physiology forcing him into a stasis of sorts. Victor wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to age again, and if he did, it would be at a dwindling pace.

 

“Victor it is then,” Oswald said with a small smile, trying to quell the awkward tension brewing between them, “and please feel free to call me, Oswald.” 

 

Oswald shuffled on his feet, trying to get the blood circulating through his body, tired eyes peered around the room to find it scarce of personal belongings. It was a dwelling built of necessity, a self made prison in which Victor had secured himself in. “Forgive me if I am overstepping, but are you concerned about returning to Gotham?” 

 

Victor tensed. How was it Oswald could read him so well already? The city held nothing for him, it was where he lost the love of his life and in turn himself too. He wasn’t keen to return but he had agreed to Oswald’s proposal all too quickly. At least beside him he would have a sense of purpose. “I’ll be fine,” Victor said as he picked up his gun and backpack off the bed and moved to stand beside Oswald. “We should probably get going, unless you’d rather get caught in the oncoming blizzard.” 

 

“I’d prefer to avoid that, if it’s at all possible.” Without another word Oswald hobbled his way back to Ivy. He felt concerned over Victor’s behaviour, with such fickle mannerisms was he the type of person he should have in his army? Was he dependable? Only time would tell. Sharing a nod with the red head, Ivy jumped off the couch and rushed to be the first one out the door with Victor and Oswald trailing not too far behind.

 

~~~

 

With his feet propped up on a small, ornate footstool, Oswald relaxed into his favorite chair and unwrapped his blue ice block. The manor was eerily quiet, devoid of any activity bar his own, which was rather unusual as it had been quite lively as of late, what with his current guests and all. 

 

Oswald popped the ice block into his mouth and frowned. He knew Ivy was on the estate tending to  _ her friend's _ , and Bridget left the house under the guise of staking out the activity around the Sirens however Oswald knew she was using that as a front to visit Miss Kyle. The only person he couldn’t account for was Victor and who knew what he got up to since arriving back in the city. Oswald’s guests were free to come and go as they pleased, as long as their movements didn’t interfere with his plans. Bridget's actions were a little questionable, but Oswald wasn't about to stop her from visiting an old friend. She had sworn her loyalty to him, and for now she hadn’t done anything to betray his trust. 

 

Oswald pulled his mouth off of his sweet treat and licked his lips, chasing the indefinable blue flavour which had become a favourite as of late. His secret stash in the freezer was slowly dwindling, and although winter wasn’t generally the season for frozen treats, Oswald wasn’t deterred from consuming at least one a day, they were his new obsession after all. Oswald smiled. The bright blue almost reminded him of the colour that shone from…  _ no _ . No that wasn't why he liked them so much. 

 

The warmth from the fireplace saw the popsicle quickly react, so without further thought Oswald drew it back into his mouth and lapped up the rolling droplets with his blue tinged tongue. It was rare he had the opportunity to sit and relax, these were times of war even if his target didn’t quite know it had begun. Oswald exhaled sharply out of his nose in silent chastisement, he shouldn’t be sitting comfortably, not when he had his title to reclaim. If he ever hoped to recapture his throne, he needed to plan meticulously in order to thwart Nygma’s…  _ Edward’s _ , own schemes. Besting that analytical mind was going to be quite the obstacle. Oswald needed to find a way to counteract his movements, to confuse him. It shouldn’t be too hard. If his existence could stay secret for a little while longer than his very presence should be enough to confound Edward. 

 

With his slowly shrinking treat still between his lips, Oswald stood and hobbled down the hall to his office. As he rounded the corner, Oswald swirled his tongue around his popsicle only to meet the icy blue eyes of Victor Fries. With a squeak, he removed it from his mouth and cleared his throat. 

 

“V-Victor hi, how are you?”

 

Victor smiled as he looked down at Oswald noting the slight colour in his cheeks. It wasn’t something his body was capable of doing anymore, as the hypothermal temperatures altered him more than he cared to admit, but he could still appreciate the heat rising in other people's bodies. Oswald did look somewhat adorable, that was until he took notice of the state of his mouth. “Did you know that your teeth are blue? How many of those have you had today?”

 

Oswald’s sea green eyes flicked between the popsicle and Victor’s face, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before his lips pressed together in a hard line. “Just the one,” Oswald muttered. He was confused as to how Victor knew about his little obsession, the man hardly ever left his icebox. When had he found the time to discover his secret?

 

Victor smirked and Oswald felt his heart race, instilling feelings inside of him that he thought lie dead and dormant. Only Edward had produced those sensations, and  _ that _ ended disastrously. Oswald straightened his spine and lifted his chin as he regarded Victor. It was good to see him out and about, and  _ smiling _ . He wasn’t a cold as first opinions or monikers made him out to be.

 

Oswald tilted his head and flicked his eyes over his face. Whatever thought he may have previously held were lost to him as he gazed at the other. Victor was unlike anyone he had ever met, his personality was reserved but his appearance called for attention. Staring may be rude but Oswald couldn’t help himself, not when the luminescent orbs had him pinned. His white hair only made the vibrancy of his blue orbs shine more ethereally. Oswald shivered. He had never seen eyes quite like his, they enraptured him. 

 

The feeling of a rolling droplet drew Oswald’s eyes from Victor’s and to the melting state of his popsicle. With Victor as his distraction, Oswald barely noticed it’s dwindling state.  _ Damn him. _

 

“Here, allow me.” Oswald frowned when Victor spoke. How could he possibly-

 

Victor unsealed one of his gloves and lifted a pale hand. Before Oswald knew what was happening, Victor touched the tip of his ice block and in an instant, the melting treat hardened.

 

“Wow,” Oswald said breathlessly as he turned it over in hand, watching the misty tendrils answer gravities call as they rippled around his wrist before dissipating. He couldn’t believe the extent of Victor’s power, it was the perfect mixture of danger and beauty. Simply intoxicating. Oswald felt himself stirring in his pants. Power always worked to arouse him. 

 

With all the composure Oswald was able to muster in the moment, he lifted his chin to relay…  _ thanks _ , but it immediately died on his lips at the intensity of Victor’s stare. There was no composure now and there was no denying his arousal. Oswald licked his lips as he held Victor’s gaze. He could still taste the sweetness that coated them.  _ How would Victor taste?  _

 

Oswald brought his popsicle back to his mouth and sucked on the tip slowly, watching closely as those luminescent eyes glow brighter.  _ Well wasn’t that interesting _ . Oswald wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but as the popsicle hit his tongue he could have sworn that it tasted different, the sweet flavour was altered into something a little more fresh and intricate. Something entirely…  _ Victor _ .

 

Oswald lowered his mouth further down his blue treat feeling his face burn under the heady look he was receiving. Hollowing his cheeks, Oswald sucked hard as he slowly withdrew it from his mouth, releasing it with a loud  _ pop _ . 

 

“Victor,” Oswald said deeply as he moved to close the gap between him them but as he did, Victor spun on his heel and quickly exited the room.

 

“I… I’ll see you around, Oswald,” he said with wave over his shoulder.

 

With a sigh, Oswald brought the frozen treat back to his mouth as he watched the last vestiges of Victor disappear around the corner.  _ Did he go too far? _ He didn’t want to push Victor away. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Oswald didn’t want to admit it but he was intrigued by him, Victor was sweet, definitely someone he could see himself with but he had been burned before... perhaps this wasn’t the best idea.

 

“I know that look, I’ve seen it on Selina’s face before.” 

 

Oswald spun on his heel and faced the redhead surprised at being caught off guard. He hadn’t even heard her enter the room. Did she see what he was just doing? 

 

“W-what look?” 

 

“The one that says you’re interested someone,” Ivy said as she strolled closer with a skip in her step and a broad smile on her face, “that someone being Victor Fries.”

 

With narrowed eyes, Oswald scoffed and straightened his posture. “I am NOT interested Victor Fries.”  _ You’re a liar, Oswald. _

 

“Well you either want to kiss him or steal his wallet, either way there is a certain level of interest there and you obviously don’t need the money.”

 

Oswald closed his eyes and counted to three, determined to not let his temper get the better of him but as he opened his eyes that smirking face was still there. “What do you want me to say, Ivy?” Oswald asked as he threw a hand in the air. Couldn’t she leave well enough alone? He didn’t need her meddling in his life.

 

“I  _ want _ you to admit I am right but  _ nooo…  _ no it can’t be that simple. There is just no way Oswald Cobblepot will  _ ever _ admit to his crush on Mr. Ice Machine.” 

 

“Keep your voice down,” Oswald hissed as he dragged Ivy around the corner and out of sight. If Victor heard… although after what he just did, it was safe to say he knew of his intentions.

 

“Would you let go of me?” Ivy said as she battered his hand away and neatened her floral dress. “You know, you’d save yourself a lot of drama if you’d just come right out and admit it. I’ve seen Selina and Bruce go thro-”

 

“What would it solve, Ivy? What would admitting feelings, I  _ may or may not have, _ solve?” Oswald asked incredulously as he ran a hand through his hair, messing his perfectly styled locks. Admitting feeling seemed to only end in the worst of ways. “The man  _ hardly _ speaks with me, or anyone. He much prefers locking himself in that freezer he calls a bedroom… and, I’ll have you remember what happened the _ last time _ I confessed feelings for someone. It got me SHOT!”

 

“Yeah, you got shot,” Ivy said with a laugh. Oswald clenched his jaw to save himself from yelling. In her own weird way she was only trying to help but why did his attack serve as a source of amusement for her. “But…” Ivy continued, “and this is the good part, I saved you. I helped you and I can do so again.”

 

“Help me? How?”

 

“That caught your attention did it?” Ivy flicked her hair and raised her eyebrows in amusement, “I've been working on something over the past few weeks.”

 

Oswald fiddled with the popsicle in hand as he waited for her to elaborate, but she only smiled. Resisting a roll of his eyes, Oswald spoke. “Are you waiting for me to guess what it is, because I have no idea. Just tell me, Ivy.”

 

Ivy gave him a pointed stare, the very same one she adopted whenever things weren’t going her way. How has he been dealing with this over the past few weeks, she subsequently treated him like a child and an idiot, and he allowed that.

 

“ _ Please. _ Please tell me all about this  _ thing _ you have been working on that will help me.”

 

Ivy’s face split with an excited smile. She bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands together. “Okay, okay so it’s really cool. I created this solution which was derived from-”

 

“Plants, yes yes I get that part, can you just get to the point.” He wasn’t in the mood to listen to her ramble on about her garden adventures. Not with the promise of help on the line, although how she managed to concoct something that would assist him seemed impossible.

 

“This would go a whole lot smoother if you didn’t interrupt me at every point.” 

 

Two heartbeats passed before Ivy continued.

 

“I created this solution, I won’t bore you with the details even though I should. I went to a lot of effort to create this, you should be thankful.” 

 

Oswald opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut. 

 

“Anyway. I found a way to balance out the frozen state his body is in. Plants are fascinating, I know you don't appreciate them but you should. Did you know there are certain species of plants that can survive even in the harshest of climates. They have these proteins inside of them that counteract the freeze. I took a sample of some from the alpines where we found Victor and have been working with them ever since.” 

 

Ivy stepped closer and withdrew a small vial from inside her pocket. With a twist of the cap, she opened the lid and splashed a small amount onto Oswald’s popsicle. Ever since Victor touched it, the frozen treat had yet to melt again but as Ivy’s solution ran down the sides, the ice block began to defrost, coating his hand and arm with its sticky syrup. 

 

“You’re telling me that you have found a way to neutralise Victor’s cold power?” Oswald asked as his eyes flicked between the popsicle stick and Ivy’s smug face.

 

“Temporarily. As far as I can tell, using the information he shared with me, Victor’s body has intermingled with that element he uses in his gun. Sadly, he will be like that for the rest of his life, however  _ this  _ little concoction can give him a reprieve but only for a maximum of four hours. That’s as far as I could stretch it, any longer and it becomes unstable.”

 

“Why are you telling me this? Why not give it straight to Victor?” Oswald knew how much he would appreciate it. This would save him from having to live out his life from the inside of a freezer. 

 

“Because Oswald, that job is for you to do.” Ivy pushed the vial into his hand, and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. “Take it to him and let him know how you feel. I can guarantee he won’t shoot you.”

 

Without uttering another word, Ivy fled the room, leaving Oswald to ponder his next move alone. Turning the bottle over in hand, Oswald eyed the green tinged solution. Ivy was no scientist, how had she managed to create something as complex as this? It went beyond a green thumb and a quirky personality. That girl had some weird psychic connection to her plants, one Oswald would never question again if this worked.

 

Tossing the popsicle stick in the bin, Oswald headed upstairs. He needed to clear his mind before he even thought about visiting Victor. Gently setting the vial on his dresser, Oswald hobbled into the bathroom and undressed. A shower would help him centre his thoughts… or so he believed, but as he stepped under the warm spray, Oswald could not keep his mind clear. Flashes of Victor’s eyes were found in blue specks of the tiles which stared back at him. Oswald shook his head and smiled, even in the solitude of his own space, Victor was unavoidable.

 

Oswald began washing his body but in his haste he knocked the hot water tap cutting off most of the warm water flowing out of the faucet. He squeaked as the cold washed over him and although he preferred warm showers, Oswald didn’t move out from under the rapidly cooling spray, not when thoughts of Victor were swirling in his head, stirring parts of his body back to hardness. 

  
Wrapping a hand around himself Oswald shook his head. This might just be the most ridiculous thing he has ever done but he couldn’t deny he wanted it. He wanted Victor. 

 

With his head pressed against the tiles Oswald began working himself gracelessly, twisting his  right  hand up and down his hardening shaft as he swiped his thumb across the head,  feeling his member throbbing underneath his touch. All  while the chilly water  endlessly  washed over his body drawing  deep  gasps from the  back of  his throat.  “Ungh,” his voice strangled out, imagines of Victor flashing behind tightly closed eyes.  It  all  only served to increase his pleasure.  Those thoughts of  Victor pressed up against his back with his arm wrapped around him , sent Oswald's hand sliding quicker around his thickness.

 

“Oh god,” Oswald groaned as he reached back to shut off the last of the hot water, immersing himself in his chilly fantasy. He wished he could feel Victor’s hands on him, he wished he could capture his mouth is a kiss. _Would_ _Victor_ _taste as fresh as the popsicle?_ Oswald could only imagine what range of flavors he'd discover on those frosty lips. Would he breath out wispy clouds of sub-zero vapors after catching his breath from their intense connection? In his fantasy Oswald believed that was possible. 

 

Oswald moaned low and deep as he squeezed his cock, his hips jutted forward with every pull and twist. He let out a staggered breath and imaged Victor’s luminescent blue eyes watching his every move, silently encouraging every tug.

 

“V-Victor,” Oswald whimpered as his body shook with pleasure. The water running down his back stung like sharp needles but he couldn't care less.  He wanted the pain. He needed his body to accept the cold if he ever found himself in the arms of Victor Fries.  The  chill was  what he needed.  It felt right. 

 

Oswald’s short nails caught on the tiles as he began to pump himself with a bit more intent. His low moans echoed in the confined space, bouncing back at him as he worked himself towards his release. Oswald stepped further under the spray, letting the cold water hit his cock, squeezing as his heated skin began to cool . His body shivered from the cold atmosphere and his approaching orgasm. 

 

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and he was right.  The phantom touch of Victor slowly thrusting behind him, cold hard cock between his warm cheeks, is a welcomed sensation. The mind is at its most powerful when one sets their thoughts on something highly desired. Something, someone, Oswald couldn't be without.  

 

With two more tugs, Oswald moaned Victor’s name along with a bunch of profanities as he spilled himself all over the tiled wall and his hand. The water instantly washed his heavy load down the drain. Oswald's  hand  continued to  move quickly, drawing out every last drop until he had nothing more to give.  His body rippled with the aftershock of his climax, as he imagined Victor cumming inside him. The water dripping down his backside mirrored how it might feel to have Victor’s release oozing out of him. 

 

As he slowly regained access to his mental faculties Oswald broke out in a breathless laughter. As much as he hated to admit it, Ivy was right. He couldn’t deny his interest in Victor any longer.

 

~~~

 

Wrapped in his warm winter gear, Oswald pocketed the solution and headed downstairs to the big industrial freezer… to Victor’s bedroom. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Oswald knocked on the door and pulled his coat tightly around him, smiling at Victor as he opened the door. The cold air billowed out of the freezer and wove its way through the fibers of his clothes, reminding him of where he stood just moment ago. 

 

“Hi Vi…” Oswald greeting died on his lips when he noticed Victor’s state of undress. He was wearing the same pair of low hanging pants, he had on the first day he met him. Oswald frowned and closed the door behind him, immersing himself inside the super cooled freezer. 

 

“Don’t you own any other clothes? Whenever I visit, you barely wear anything.” Not that Oswald was about to complain, although it could be a little distracting. Perhaps Victor liked being semi nude whenever he could. The clunky metal outfit he wore on a daily basis must be quite the hassle to cart around.

 

“I do. It’s just that sometimes I like to pretend I can feel the cold.” Victor smiled but Oswald noted the sadness in his eyes. Fisting the small bottle in his pocket, Oswald gathered his resolve.

 

“What if you could?”

 

“What if I could what?” Victor asked with a frown. What was Oswald getting at? He had already tried…  _ multiple times _ . No matter how cold the temperature was, he was numb to it all. Ice was impervious to itself, there was no changing that.

 

“What if you could feel the cold again?” Oswald removed a vial from his pocket and held it out before him. “What if you could feel the warmth without it killing you?”

 

Victor snatched up the small tube and held it up to the light. Somewhere in the distance he could here Oswald speaking, the words “temporary fix” and “Ivy” filtered in but Victor didn’t care enough to listen. If this could help, even for a little while, he would take it, he would try anything. Popping the cap, he downed the contents. His face morphed into one of disgust as the flavour washed over his tongue and down his throat.

 

“How long does it take to work?” Victor asked as he tossed the bottle over his shoulder, caring little where it landed.

 

“I… don’t know. It was almost instant when Ivy demonstrated its effects earlier.”

 

Victor nodded and paced around the small industrial freezer waiting for something,  _ anything _ , to happen. He shook his arms and bounced on the balls of his feet, he stared at Oswald and ran his hand through his white hair. “Oh.” Victor pulled his fingers away to find them coated with shards of the icicles that formed along his hairline. Victor smiled and brushed them away, glad to finally be rid of them. His hands and body shook in excitement. No wait... Victor snapped his eyes to Oswald as he laughed.

 

“I… I can feel the cold, Oswald. I can  _ feel _ it.”

 

Oswald smiled sadly as he watched Victor roam about the room. He looked so happy, but he sounded so broken. Oswald couldn’t imagine how he was feeling, to get a small taste of normalcy after so long believing himself a monster.

 

“I never thought I would experience this again.” Victor whispered as he ran his hands over the metal furniture in his room. The cold stung his extremities and forced his body to tense with small shivers but he wasn’t about to dress, he wanted to feel it all. Victor could not keep the smile off his face, and although this would only last for a limited time he was overjoyed with it even being a possibility.

 

“Thank you, Oswald. Thank you so so much,” Victor said as he stepped closer to Oswald and picked up gloved hands. “You don’t know what you’ve given me.”

 

“I didn’t do anything. This was all Ivy’s idea. I’m just the delivery boy.” 

 

“No, you are more than that,” Victor said sincerely. “You made this all possible. You found me and rescued me from my solitude, you brought me back to Gotham. Without you I would never have felt the cold again.” Victor’s bright smile fell slightly as he lifted a hand, stopping inches from Oswald’s cheek. He could feel the warmth leaching from his skin. He wanted nothing more than to run the pads of his fingers across them, to touch Oswald, to feel him and show his gratitude but he wouldn’t risk hurting him. With a sigh, Victor dropped his hand and moved away.

 

“No, wait!” Oswald grabbed Victor’s wrist, halting his retreat. He couldn’t let this opportunity pass, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted, what they both appeared to want. “You can touch me,” Oswald said in a hushed voice as his heart rate picked up. “Please.”

 

“I.. Oswald, you have to understand that I am not like you. One touch from my skin could cause severe damage.” Victor’s ice blue eyes bore into his own, sending the message across loud and clear, yet Oswald was doubtful.

 

“And you know this for certain? Have you even touched anyone since your change?” Oswald shivered as he voiced his question. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what Victor’s hands could possibly feel like, even before his earlier shower. Undoubtedly cold showers couldn’t even compare to the cool temperate of the man before him, but he wanted to discover that for himself. “Plus, you’ve taken Ivy’s drug, you can feel the cold again. I doubt any harm will come to me.”

 

“Are you sure,  _ really  _ sure? Oswald, you are the  _ last _ person I would ever want to hurt.”

 

Those words brought a smile to Oswald’s face. Perhaps he wasn’t alone in his feelings, for once they may be returned. “I’m sure,” Oswald said with conviction as he lifted Victor’s hand towards his cheek leaving him decide whether or not he wanted to take that step. Blazing blue eyes bore into his own, searching for any hint of fear or uncertainty.  _ You’re not going to find any, Victor. _ Oswald licked his lips and nodded.

 

Victor’s fingers twitched as he held them over Oswald’s cheek, slowly inching closer, giving him every opportunity to back out but Oswald held firm with determination and anticipation etched into his features.  _ You win, Oswald. _ Victor dropped his digits to Oswald’s rosy cheek, the action drew an immediate gasp which had him pulling away in fear with an apology spilling from his lips yet Oswald only smiled and drew him closer, lifting both of his hands to his face.

 

“You’re fine?” Victor whispered.

 

“More than, please continue.” 

 

Not wanting to deny Oswald his request, Victor dropped his hands to cup either side of his neck. The heat that blossomed out from his skin was almost as tantalizing as the cold, it burned his palms and electrified his body. Oswald’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth panted shallow huffs of misty breath into the air.  _ He was enjoying this. _ Victor smirked and stroked a finger down Oswald’s red tinged nose and across his lips. Sea green eyes snapped open, shining brightly with need.

 

Without further thought, Victor ducked his head and captured Oswald’s lips, swallowing down his warm breath. Arm’s were immediately wrapped around his waist, drawing him close to which he was only happy to comply. Victor backed Oswald into the door, pressing his body flush as he worked his mouth over Oswald’s. It had been too long since he had been able to touch someone, kiss them. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

 

Victor mouthed down Oswald’s jaw and neck, swiping his tongue over the column of his throat, extracting every sound. Small hands clutched at his back as Oswald tipped his head back with a moan that tugged at something deep in Victor’s abdomen. He couldn’t get enough of the taste and feel of his warmth. He wanted more. Pushing his hands inside Oswald’s coat, he worked them up underneath his shirt, splaying them on Oswald’s waist.

 

“God, Oswald,” Victor groaned as he ran his palms over his slender frame absorbing all of his heat.

 

“Victor, don’t s-stop,” Oswald stuttered. The cold was becoming unavoidable. A make out session in a freezer probably wasn’t the best idea, but it was most certainly the highlight of his year.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” 

 

“Good,” Oswald said with a smirk before fisting his hand in Victor’s white hair, pulling him back down to recapture his lips. Oswald rose to his toes and pressed his tongue into Victor’s mouth, tangling it with his own. Victor complied eagerly, their mouths moved in a dance of hot and cold which left them breathless.

 

Victor hooked his hands under Oswald’s rear and lifted him, driving his hips forward to pin him into place. Their lips parted in a mutual gasp as their hardening shafts brushed against each other. Victor gave an experimental roll his hips, wanting to hear that sound again. Oswald couldn’t help but react, he groaned and called for more before silencing himself at the sight of the crooked smirk on Victor face. 

 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

 

“Evidently,” Victor retorted, punctuating it with thrust that drew forth another moan. He was about to dive forward for another kiss when Oswald placed his hand on his chest. Victor frowned, that wasn’t what he expected.

 

“If we are going to continue this, can we move to someplace a little warmer. You may not feel the brunt of most of this cold but I am freezing my ass off in here.”

 

“Well now, we can’t have that can we?” Victor pecked Oswald’s lips and squeezed his rear before unlocking the freezer door so he could rush them up the stairs to Oswald’s bedroom. He felt a little uneasy leaving his sanctuary without his suit but Ivy’s serum worked to  _ somewhat  _ regulate his temperature so the heat wasn’t as suffocating. Oswald kissed and licked his neck, groaning as his hips shifted.  _ The little minx. _ Victor couldn’t move his legs fast enough.

 

Settling him on the edge of the bed Victor removed Oswald’s large overcoat and shirt before he pushed him back so he could settle on top of him. Without pause, Oswald lifted his hands and pulled Victor flush against his body, the icy chill that seeped from his cool partner overloaded his senses.. 

 

“God Victor, you feel incredible,” Oswald said as he lifted his head and kissed up Victor’s neck, swiping his tongue over the deep blue veins that travelled up and over his jaw. Victor hissed and rocked his hips, pressing his clothed cock into Oswald’s own. Who knew  _ that _ was an erogenous zone.

 

“You’re one to talk. I can’t get enough of you, Oswald.” Victor pecked Oswald’s lips before trailing them down his body, tasting every inch of skin he could, swallowing down his warmth with each breath he took.

 

Oswald fisted his hands in Victor’s snow coloured hair, arching his back as a cool tongue swiped his nipple, sending it rigid in an instant. It felt like an icecube was pressed against him, moving from one side of his body to the other before delving lower.

 

Oswald could not control his breath, it came out in small shallow pants which sent his head spinning. Rising  onto his elbows Oswald peered down at Victor through hooded lids, watching as he kissed and licked a few of the scars that cursed his body. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this glorious sight, of someone showing him care and attention. Oswald’s cock strained against the front of his pants, screaming to be touched, touched with a hand other than his own but he wasn’t about to rush Victor. Patience brought its own reward after all.

 

A stripe was licked down the centre of his abdomen, the feeling of Victor’s icy tongue followed by the gentle huffs of his wintry breath sent shivers through Oswald’s body which had him collapsing back down onto the mattress with a moan spilling from his lips. “Ungh, Victor… more.” 

 

Victor slid lower, and Oswald flinched when his lips pressed against the freshest scar that lined his stomach. “N-not there, please,” Oswald said as he placed his hand over the pink tinged wound. He didn’t want to be reminded of Edward right now, of how they could have been.

 

“Okay, Oswald.” Victor said softly as pressed a lingering kiss to Oswald’s knuckles before shifting to the other side of his stomach to nip at his jutting hipbone. Victor wished he knew Oswald a little better, to understand what caused that reaction. He didn’t like the sound of distress so palpable in his voice, it was unsettling.

 

Lifting a hand, Victor palmed Oswald through his pants, trying to ditract him from his worries. A smile broke free on his face whenever Oswald’s breath hitched and his hips shifted. He was entirely too receptive.

 

“You haven’t done this before,” Victor stated as he unbuttoned Oswald’s pants and began drawing them down his legs along with his underwear. Oswald shook his head as he kicked off his shoes and the last of his clothes feeling nerves take hold as Victor’s eyes flicked over his nude body.

 

“Does that deter you?” Oswald asked with a tilt of his head, feeling his blush deepen.

 

Victor shook his head and smiled. “Quite the opposite actually.” Quickly shedding himself of his own clothes Victor kissed up Oswald's legs heading towards the apex of his thighs. Oswald panted, his hands fisted the sheets, clutching them tightly as an icy breath washed over his heated shaft. 

 

"Just let me know if you need me to stop, or if the cold becomes too unbearable." Oswald fluttered his eyes open and bit his lip as he nodded. The cold wasn't going to be a problem, or so he thought but as Victor took his cock into his mouth Oswald knew it was going to be a  _ big  _ problem. It felt much too good.

"Oh, shit!"  A squeak ripped free from Oswald's throat quickly chased by a moan that had him blushing to the roots of his hair.  His hips bucked freely until a hand pinned them down causing him to groan in slight frustration. He wanted to delve deeper into Victor's mouth, to let the arctic chill to consume him but Victor was making that impossible. 

 

Victor moaned feeling his mouth warm slowly as he bobbed his head up and down Oswald's shaft. The dance of hot and cold was sublime and the taste of Oswald on his tongue was even better. Strong fingers buried themselves in his hair, they tightened and yanked giving rise to several deep moans. Vibrations rippled from Victor’s throat through Oswald pulling forth another low whine. Victor smirked around Oswald's member and swallowed him down, relishing in the sounds he was eliciting from a usually composed Oswald Cobblepot. Firm hands pressed against the back of his head,  encouraging him down, yet Victor withdrew, grinning at the sound of Oswald’s impatient whimper.

 

“Do you have any lube?” He asked as he licked away the droplet of precome beading at the tip of Oswald’s cock.

 

“Do I..  _ what? _ ”

 

“Lube, Oswald. Lubrication. Do you have any?” Victor chuckled as he blew a steady stream of glacial air against the reddened head of Oswald’s member. His grin broadened when the smaller man threw his head back into the plush pillows and groaned deeply.  _ Beautiful. _ Cutting off his breath, Victor sat back on his heels and waited for the other to come back to himself.

 

“Oswald?” He questioned after a few moments.

 

“I.. ah lube, yes. Let me…” Oswald uttered as he looked around somewhat disoriented.

 

Victor released his hold leaving Oswald free to scramble over to the bedside table to withdraw the small bottle. He didn't know what Oswald saw in him, why he wanted him, it was surprising to say the least. Why would someone seek out affection and attention from a deformed monster? Victor's blazing blue eyes traced every inch of Oswald's lithe body, taking in the sight of him bent over as he followed through with his task.

 

He was was not unaware to the growing attraction shared between them. He enjoyed Oswald's company, it was why he tried to stay away. Before Ivy created her solution he didn't see a way that they could have worked out, but now he could follow through with his desires. When his gaze shifted to Oswald's pert rear, Victor smiled. Without alerting him, Victor dove forward and grabbed the smaller man by the hips and pulling him back so he could push his face between his plush cheeks. 

 

“Ah…” Oswald squeaked as he involuntarily thrusted back into Victor's mouth. This wasn't what he was expecting but there was no complaint. Victor was full of surprises. “Oh my god….”, Oswald groaned as he bit down on a pillow. Victor licked, kissed and sucked at his hole before slowly inserting his tongue. Oswald was overcome with intense pleasure at each swipe and press, his body vibrated as he rocked back and profanities fell from between his flushed lips.

 

Victor smirked over his tongue as he slowly penetrated Oswald's hole, burying his cool face between his warm cheeks. Oswald's tight muscle constricted around him as he licked deeply, every push graced him with muffled screams which were perhaps the most enticing sound he had ever heard. With his free hand, Victor picked up the discarded bottle of lube and regretfully removed his mouth from Oswald's body. He would have loved nothing more than to see if he could bring Oswald to release with only his tongue, but that would have to wait until a later time as for now he wanted to feel his warmth wrapped tightly around him.  

 

Oswald groaned into the pillows before looking back over his shoulder with a frown. "Why the hell do you keep stopping?"

 

With a smirk on his face, Victor took Oswald by the hips and flipped him over so he could crawl on top of him.

 

"Why Oswald, is there something wrong?" 

 

"You very well know there is," Oswald growled causing Victor's smile to broaden. Every time he started enjoying himself, losing himself in the sensations, Victor pulled back. It was beyond maddening.

 

"If it helps, I don't intend on keeping you waiting any longer." Victor dove forward and captured Oswald's lips in a passionate kiss as he dropped his cool torso against the contrasting one beneath him. He felt lightheaded at the burst of warmth. Oswald carded his fingers through Victor's fluffy white locks, holding him in place. He didn't want him to shift away again, if he did, then he may just have to take charge.

 

Oswald's tongue tangled with Victor's before he mouthed his blue veins as he slowly moved across his throat. It was like kissing soft, yielding ice. Chilling and surprisingly erotic. Who knew the cold could feel so good. Oswald couldn't control the shivers running rampant through his body as he licked a strip up and over Victor's adam's apple drawing forth moans he had been waiting to hear.

 

" _ Ah _ , Oswald," Victor's blazing blue eyes glowed brighter as he rocked down into him, their hardened members pressing firmly against each other without the barrier of nuisance clothing. The sensations were overwhelming.

 

“Your skin is like fever against mine. I can't get enough." Oswald squeaked when Victor took the lobe of his ear between his teeth. He ducked his head and squirmed, as breathless laughter escaped his throat.

 

"V-Victor, stop," He squealed and pushed at his chest.

 

"I thought you didn't want me to stop anymore," Victor said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

 

"You...  _ ugh _ ," Oswald groaned with a smile. "Stop teasing me."

 

Victor slid his hand down his body and took hold of his straining member. Oswald shuddered and threw his head back as he thrusted his hips, driving forward into the tight grip. His flesh ran hot and cold, tensing with shivers and radiating heat as he writhed beneath Victor. The hand around his cock moved quickly, drawing forth wanton moans. Oswald clutched at Victor's shoulders, using the hold as leverage so he could rock back and forth into his hand.

 

Victor swiped his thumb over the leaking head of Oswald's cock, using the precome as lubrication to assist his movements. He could not keep his eyes off of the raven haired man. Oswald's cheeks bloomed brightly, and his flushed lips begged to be kissed again.  It was difficult to think of anything that looked more beautiful than Oswald in that moment. Victor leant forward to capture his mouth, but before he could fulfill his wishes he found himself drawing back with a frown. He had been too consumed by his own lust to realise that Oswald hadn't stopped shivering over the past few minutes. Victor released his hold on Oswald's cock and flicked his eyes over him in concern. His pale porcelain skin was tinged pink from prolonged exposure to his own body.

 

"What the.. Victor you sai-"

 

"You're cold," Victor interected.

 

"It's worth it. Please Victor, don't stop now." Oswald picked up the bottle of lube and pressed it into Victor's hand as he spread his legs further. The cold was undeniable and left him breathless but that was what he wanted. Consequences be damned. Oswald gave Victor a small smile as settled back down onto the pillows which were decorated in a few tiny shards of ice that had fallen from Victor's hair. "Please."

 

Apprehension and concerned weighed heavy in Victor's heart but he found himself nodding as he coating his fingers. If this was what Oswald wanted, he would do it, he wanted it too but he didn't want to risk hurting him. This was a new and uncharted grounds, he hadn't been intimate with someone since before his transformation. It left him at a loss.

 

Oswald's vibrant green eyes with pupils blown wide stared down at him as he swiped his fingers over his entrance. Victor wanted nothing more than to climb back onto of him, to lose himself in his heat but he held off. Oswald's temperature needed to regulate first. Hypothermia during sex would be a tragic outcome. 

 

Oswald breath quickened in anticipation, his chest rose and fell in shallow breaths and as soon as a finger was pressed inside of him those breaths morphed into heavy moans.  His mind was in a tizzy and his heart battered his chest, this was all too new, the rush of lust and adulterated need consumed him slowly pulling him into oblivion.  Oswald thrusted his hips, rocking down against the intrusion and called for more. 

 

Victor worked a second and third finger inside of Oswald, stopping to pause after each one, taking care not to harm him. He stretched him open as best he could before curling his icy digits to press at his prostate, groaning alongside the smaller man as he tightened around him. Victor repeated the actions taking pleasure in the way Oswald tensed and arched his back as a loud cry escaped him.

 

"V-Victor, if you keep doing this I'm not going to la-"

 

Victor smirked and jerked his hand forward again, eliciting another hoarse cry.

 

"Victor, I'm serious!"

 

With a chuckle Victor removed his fingers so he could lather his neglected member. Leaning forward over Oswald he pressed a kiss to his lips as he rearranged himself, settling the head of his cock between Oswald's warm ass cheeks. 

 

Oswald took a deep breath, and held it as Victor teased his entrance. Their eyes locked, blue and green shining with clarity as Victor slowly inched into him. Victor paused once seated inside, he ran a cool hand up and down Oswald's leg as he waited for him to stop tensing. Instincts were screaming at him to drive forward, to lose himself in Oswald's body, but he held firm. 

 

Oswald's mouth opened and closed in a stuttered gasps, followed by a whimper. The stretch was almost too much for a moment, it watered his eyes and stole his breath, but the burn was instantly soothed by Victor's coolness. When he felt like he could breath again, Oswald dug his heels into Victor's rear, forcing him deeper.

 

"Move Victor. I'm okay." Victor immediately obeyed, drawing back before thrusting inside. Oswald moaned warm puffs of air into the space between them. He couldn't keep up with the contrasting sensations he was experiencing. It was greater than he imagined. Oswald's overheated body was being consumed by the omnipresent cold that chilled his bones.

 

"You're so hot around me." Victor couldn't breathe properly, he felt like he was being heated from inside out, as life, happiness and warmth flowed back into him melting his frozen heart. The feeling of Oswald's tight wet heat drove him forward, it was like a furnace and Victor welcomed the burn. Hooked a hand under Oswald's rear Victor lifted him up ever so slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts as he pounded into him, fulfilling Oswald's pleads.

 

“Unghh,” Oswald moaned as his body shuddered.  The air around them felt like it was charged with electricity as flaming heat and burning cold bounced off of each other. His nails dug into Victor's shoulders, holding him close. Victor was so, so cold and so beautiful too. His electric blue eyes were hypnotic and hit snow white hair stood out like a halo above him. Oswald tangled his hands in it and pulled Victor down, invading his mouth with his tongue as he rocked down to meet his thrusts.

 

"Oh god..." Oswald gasped when Victor hit his bundle of nerves, sending sparks throughout every nerve ending. He w as slowly falling apart, his body succumbing even further to his touch as basic need began to take hold.  He needed more. This was no longer about desires, that had bled way to animalistic need. Oswald met every one of Victor’s thrusts, chasing that feeling, the one that threatened to tear him apart in the most beautiful way. "Again, Vi-ctor.  _ Please _ ." 

 

Victor dropped his head to the crook of Oswald's neck,  each puff of breath came sharp against the shell of Oswald’s ear until they morphed into sharp moans. He licked and sucked at his skin as his cock delved deeper into his warm body battering that small bundle. A shudder ran down Victor's spine as Oswald's nails dug into his back holding him close. He wasn't going to last much longer, not immersed in the feeling of Oswald's heat. 

 

"Ugh, Oz," Victor groaned deeply as Oswald constricted around him, stealing his breath.

“A-Ah…” Oswald whimpered, his head arching back as he felt Victor’s hand wrap around his cock. The pleasure inside of him was running rampant, building up more and more until his only thought was trained on his impending release. "I can't... Victor."

 

Victor couldn't answer, he was feeling the same. He drove forward with intensity, pounding his cock into Oswald's rear with his eyes trained heavily on his face. He didn’t want to miss a second of this tantalizing sight.  Oswald’s was face twisted with pure pleasure, his long dark lashes flutter against his heated cheeks and his lips parting when a strangled cry broke free as he came without warning. 

 

Oswald spilled the hot spurts of his release over their chests with the last few spurts drizzling over Victor's hand. He whined helplessly as Victor continued to stroke him through his orgasm, drawing out every drop before his thrusts picked up in speed, slapping erratically. 

 

Aftershocks tensed Oswald’s body, each contraction and quiver had Victor gasping his name. Oswald kissed up his neck, tonguing his blue veins as the sharp slap of hips jutted his body. “O-Oswald..” Victor moaned. It only took a few more thrusts before Oswald felt Victor’s cool come fill him, bringing forth a fresh wave of shuddered gasps.

 

Victor chest heaved in exertion as he came down from his release. His luminescent eyes flicked over the raven haired man, silently making sure he okay as he took note of his flushed cheeks and dazed sparkling eyes. He would have loved nothing more than to drop in exhaustion atop of Oswald's body, to press lazy kisses across his cheeks and lips but Oswald had been exposed to his skin for far too long. Gently withdrawing from Oswald's heat, Victor gathered the blankets on the bed and wrapped Oswald as tightly as he could wanting to bring warmth back into his body and stop his prominent shivers. With Oswald all tucked up like a burrito Victor threw himself on the mattress beside him and ran a hand through his raven locks.

 

"I wish you could stay," Oswald said as he shuffled closer to Victor, wanting to be held. It was quite a difficult task to manage as exhaustion had quickly taken hold, not to mention his wrapped state.

 

"How long do I have?" Victor asked as he pulled Oswald into his arms, tucking a pillow under his head to save him from the low temperature of his skin. He wasn't ready to draw away just yet but he vaguely remembered Oswald mentioning something about this being a temporary fix.

 

"Um.. around four hours from consumption I believe, but I have no way of knowing how long it has been since then. I didn't exactly time it on a clock." 

 

"Well next time we will have to remember to mark the time down."

 

"Next time?" Oswald drew lifted his chin and peered up at Victor through tired eyes. Victor wanted to do this again?

 

"Well, unless you'd rather me not return."

 

Oswald shot up into a seated position, the blankets fell off his shoulders as a worried expression etched itself into his face. "No no not, I want you to come back. I do, I really do. You help me feel not so alone."

 

"Then I will return," Victor said as he ran the back of his cool fingers against Oswald's cheek, drawing forth a sigh of content. "I will return as many times as you want me to, but for now please come back down here and cuddle with me. We are on borrowed time after all."

 

Oswald smiled softly and drew the blankets back around himself before settling himself back in Victor's arms. They would find a way to make this work. Oswald wasn't about to lose his chance at happiness again. He would fight for it tooth and nail for as long as he could, because it was worth the endless struggle.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love to all those that read, kudos and review.
> 
> My tumblr: [riddlerbird.tumblr.com](url)


End file.
